The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low performance data processing systems to low cost, high-performance communication, problem solving, and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting information and gathering, etc. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, by way of wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world. Such a system, as well, allows a user to not only gather information, but also to provide information to disparate sources. As such, online data storing and management has become increasingly popular.
Financial information systems and the like provide access to sensitive data, which can be convenient for a user; however, strong security with respect to such systems is desired so the information can remain protected. To this end, developers of these systems are increasingly implementing more secure associations between users and their credentials or the platform being accessed. In an open online environment, such as the World Wide Web, packet sniffing and other communication compromising techniques are fairly simple requiring increased security methods and credentials. Many systems have started adding avatars or other verification questions/facts that a user must appropriately select or answer in addition to providing a user name and password. Additionally, tokens can be used in such systems and can comprise a plurality of data fields that are typically encrypted. The tokens, as well as the encryption/decryption algorithms, can be of increasing complexity and must be encrypted and decrypted at least at the system node. Moreover, protocols for accessing the systems are becoming more secure, requiring greater processing power which can slow access. The trends in security are moving toward the more secure association of users and platform by requiring more secure passwords, additional information beyond user name and password, better encryption algorithms for the credentials, and the like. Additionally, applications are continually being developed to utilize such platforms, and platforms are responding by being more open with respect to available methods and mechanisms for accessing such. In this regard, applications can be developed for the platform without preplanning by the platform—thus, rouge applications can become a problem in this configuration.